Plague
by vulturepaw
Summary: Six months have passed since the battle with the Dark Forest, and peace is finally returning to the Clans by the lake. But a mysterious sickness is infecting the Clans, turning cat against cat, and not even StarClan themselves can stop it.
1. Allegiances

_**Author's Note: hello everyone, coffee here! I actually wrote this fic back in ~2013 when I was a senior in high school, and recently started thinking about it again. I decided to pick it up again, and have made a few changes this time around. There have been a few changes, some minor, some major, but I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**_

_**This fic is set 6 months after the Great Battle, and in this universe Bramblestar's Storm isn't canon. Certain characters are still canon however, and other possible timeline-altering details have been changed. Anyways, I just wanted to give y'all a heads up, so without further ado, please enjoy my fic!**_

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight: dark ginger molly with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafpool: light brown tabby molly with amber eyes

Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm: pale ginger molly with green eyes

Brackenfur: golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: white molly with ginger patches

Millie: striped gray tabby molly with blue eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes (Apprentice: Amberpaw)

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white molly with green eyes (Apprentice: Dewpaw)

Berrynose: cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker: gray-and-white tom

Ivypool: silver-and-white tabby molly with dark blue eyes (Apprentice: Snowpaw)

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Dovewing: pale gray molly with blue eyes

Rosepetal: dark cream molly

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell molly (Apprentice: Lilypaw)

Briarlight: dark brown molly with pale eyes, paralyzed in her lower limbs

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell-and-white molly

Bumblestripe: very pale gray tom with black stripes (Apprentice: Seedpaw)

Cherryfall: ginger molly

Molewhisker: brown-and-cream tom

Apprentices:

Amberpaw: pale ginger molly

Dewpaw: gray-and-white tom

Snowpaw: long-haired white tom

Lilypaw: tortoiseshell-and-white molly

Seedpaw: golden-brown molly

Queens

Cinderheart: gray tabby molly (expecting Lionblaze's kits)

Daisy: long-haired cream molly

Elders

Purdy: plump tabby with gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Rowanstar: ginger tom

Deputy: Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell molly with green eyes (Apprentice: Grasspaw)

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud: small tabby tom

Warriors

Crowfrost: black-and-white tom

Owlclaw: light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur: dark gray tom

Tigerheart: dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw: black-and-gray tom (apprentice: Spikepaw)

Pinenose: black molly

Stoatfur: tortoiseshell-and-white molly

Pouncetail: brown tabby tom

Apprentices

Grasspaw: pale brown tabby molly

Spikepaw: dark brown tom

Queens

Snowbird: pure white molly (mother of Berrykit, Yarrowkit, and Cloverkit)

Dawnheart: cream-colored molly (mother of Sleekkit, Juniperkit, and Strikekit)

Elders

Snaketail: dark brown tabby tom

Whitewater: long-haired white molly, blind in one eye

Ratscar: brown tom with long scar across back

Oakfur: small brown tom

Smokefoot: black tom

Kinkfur: tabby molly with long fur that sticks out in all angles

Ivytail: tortoiseshell-and-white molly

**WindClan**

Leader: Onestar: brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring: brown-and-white tom (apprentice: Slightpaw)

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight: mottled gray tom

Warriors

Crowfeather: dark gray tom (apprentice: Featherpaw)

Nightcloud: black molly (apprentice: Hootpaw)

Gorsetail: pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail: dark tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice: Oatpaw)

Emberfoot: gray tom with two dark paws

Furzepelt: gray-and-white molly

Crouchfoot: ginger tom

Larkwing: pale brown tabby molly

Apprentices:

Slightpaw: black tom with white chest

Featherpaw: gray tabby molly

Hootpaw: dark gray tom

Oatpaw: pale brown tabby tom

Queens

Sedgewhisker: light brown tabby molly (mother of Fernkit)

Heathertail: light brown tabby molly with blue eyes (mother of Smokekit and Brindlekit)

Elders

Whiskernose: light brown tom

Whitetail: small white molly

Leader: Mistystar: gray molly with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker: black tom (apprentice: Lizardpaw)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing: dappled golden molly

Willowshine: gray tabby molly

Warriors:

Mintfur: light gray tabby tom

Minnowtail: dark gray molly

Mallownose: light brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Havenpaw)

Grasspelt: light brown tom

Duskfur: brown tabby molly

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes (Apprentice: Perchpaw)

Shimmerpelt: silver molly

Lakeheart: gray tabby molly

Heronwing: dark gray-and-black tom

Apprentices:

Lizardpaw: light brown tom

Havenpaw: black-and-white molly

Perchpaw: gray-and-white molly

Queens

Icewing: white molly with blue eyes (mother of Nightkit and Breezekit)

Petalfur: gray-and-white molly (mother of Brackenkit, Jaykit, and Owlkit)

Elders:

Pouncefoot: ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot: mottled gray tom

Rushtail: light brown tabby tom

Cats Outside the Clans:

Smoky: muscular gray-and-white tom who lives at the horseplace

Coriander: tortoiseshell-and-white molly who lives at the horseplace

Jacques: black-and-white tom with a torn ear, lives in the house in ShadowClan territory

Susan: light brown molly, lives in the house in ShadowClan territory

Frankie: gray tabby tom, loner who lives outside of ThunderClan territory

Benny: black-and-white tom, loner who lives outside of ThunderClan territory; Frankie's brother


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay, that's the last scent marker," Berrynose announced, stepping away from the edge of trees that acted as the border between WindClan and ThunderClan. The cream-colored tom padded back to the rest of the patrol, arching his back as he stretched. "Should we hunt before we head home? I'm starving, and the Clan could always use the extra food."

Warm afternoon sunshine fell through the canopy of leaves overhead, dappling the forest floor in light and shadow; a pleasant breeze whispered through the branches, making the pattern dance and dip. It was a lovely day in early summer, and Dovewing, along with the rest of the border patrol consisting of Cloudtail, Berrynose, and Rosepetal, simply sat and observed the beauty of the day. The pale gray she-cat gazed out over the open moor, her thoughts slipping from the present to the past. Six months after the Great Battle, peace was finally returning to the lake.

It had been a rough time for ThunderClan. They had lost so many of their friends in the battle: first Mousefur and Ferncloud, then Firestar had given up his last life taking down Tigerstar a last time. Sorreltail had succumbed to the wounds she had gotten while defending her kits. Hollyleaf gave up her life saving Ivypool from a warrior named Hawkfrost. They had finally found Foxleap's body later, amongst some dead ShadowClan warriors, and Dovewing didn't think she'd ever heard Dustpelt wail like that. Then winter came, and with it greencough; they lost Icewing, Toadstep, and Hazeltail before it was over.

Her gaze drifted back to Cloudtail, settling on the jagged scar running across his flank that he had gotten during the battle. Everyone she knew had scars in some way; even Dovewing had one, right across her cheek where a Dark Forest cat had slashed her. But not all of their scars were physical; night after night nightmares haunted her sleep. The eyes of those Dark Forest warriors, burning with hatred and malice and longing to tear her apart, were etched into her memory, and she would often wake next to Bumblestripe shaking and crying out in fear. She wasn't the only cat who suffered this either; Ivypool had confided that she often had dreams of Hollyleaf dying over and over again, or Hawkfrost catching her before she could get away.

But there had been no signs of the shadowy figures stalking the forest, and Leafpool and Jayfeather had reported that all seemed well when they visited the Moonpool. The warm weather had brought new prey, and the Clans were beginning to heal; they had even began to bicker at the borders again. They were going to be okay.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Cloudtail replied, bringing Dovewing's thoughts back to the present. "Our patrol is over, and the Clan always needs to be fed. I'm sure Cinderheart would appreciate a mouse or rabbit." The gray tabby had recently announced that she and Lionblaze were expecting their first litter together, much to the happiness of ThunderClan. Kits were a sign of hope, of life persevering in the face of darkness.

Rosepetal, a pretty dark cream molly, jumped to her feet. "Berrynose, let's see if we can track down something for Cinderheart," she called, trotting towards the forest. "I'm sure Purdy would appreciate a juicy mouse as well."

As her half-brother began to follow her, the wind shifted and suddenly the smell of fox overwhelmed Dovewing. The entire patrol froze, and Cloudtail parted his jaws to taste the air. "It's close," he announced, claws digging into the soil. "Could be on WindClan territory, but its nearby."

"We should drive it away before it comes any closer," Berrynose snarled, his tail lashing. Cloudtail only shook his head.

"If it's WindClan's problem, let them solve it," he replied, turning to leave. "We can't cross the borders to go after it anyways. Let Onestar deal with it."

The snapping of a breaking branch rang through the forest, followed by a low, raspy growl. Dovewing's heart hammered, and she unsheathed her claws; the fox was closer than they thought. The rest of the patrol shared her thoughts, the fur raising along their spines as the sound of footsteps got closer. Something sounded off about it, though, something Dovewing couldn't quite put her paw on. The fox stumbled out into the open, and she gasped quietly at what she saw.

The creature was thin and ragged, its pelt hanging off its skeletal frame. It stumbled forward, head twitching from side to side as it took in the patrol. For a heartbeat, nothing happened. A stench filled the clearing, a powerful odor that made Dovewing's stomach drop. It smelled rancid, like rotting meat that had been left by the Thunderpath.

"Rosepetal, go back to camp," Cloudtail ordered, his eyes never leaving the fox. "Tell Bramblestar to send backup." Even emaciated, the fox was much larger than even Cloudtail, and was fast and agile. Rosepetal nodded and turned to race back to camp. With a menacing snarl, the fox lunged after her. Cloudtail, Berrynose, Rosepetal, and Dovewing moved forward to meet it halfway.

Dovewing launched herself at the fox, slashing at its flank and managing to dodge it when it turned and snapped at her. Spittle flew from its open jaws, and it snarled again, lunging at her. Berrynose barreled into its other flank, letting out a battle cry as he raked his claws through its skin. Blood splashed across the earth, and the fox stumbled away from Dovewing with a yelp. Growling, the fox charged towards the white tom and sank its fangs into his back, picking him up and shaking him as if he were no more than a scrap of moss. Berrynose shrieked in pain, and Cloudtail and Dovewing launched themselves at the fox again, Cloudtail tearing into its foreleg while Dovewing leapt onto its back and bit down hard onto its ear. The fox let go of Berrynose, sending him flying, and he landed with a hard, wet crunch. He didn't get back up.

The fox turned its attention to the white tom at his feet, ignoring Dovewing as she bit down hard on its ears. Cloudtail began to back away, but the fox lunged forward and grabbed his foreleg with its powerful jaws. Cloudtail slashed with his free paw, but the fox didn't even flinch; if anything, it bit down even harder, causing Cloudtail to scream as a snap rang through the clearing. Dovewing bit hard onto its ear, tasting blood, and violently shook her head from side to side. The fox let go of the white warrior, bucking and shaking to throw Dovewing off. She dug her claws deeper into its back, blood pooling slick and hot beneath her pads, feeling its shoulder blades through its thin pelt, and hung on.

A battle cry rang through the air and suddenly two cats burst from the trees, running towards the battle. Ivypool and Blossomfall threw themselves at the fox, slashing at its stomach and flanks and making blood splash onto the grass. They jumped out of the way as it lunged to follow them, and Dovewing kicked along its spine, clawing at its thin body. The fox violently shook again, this time dislodging the gray warrior and sending her flying. She landed hard, the breath knocked out of her lungs, and the fox turned to face her. Its eyes burned with pain and rage, its stench rolling off its body and nearly suffocating her. Dovewing was helpless, struggling to regain breath as she got to her paws.

"Stay away from her!" Ivypool snarled, tackling the fox and biting hard at its hind leg. It turned its attention to her sister and the other cats. Blossomfall slashed at its flank, snarling as she jumped away from it. _Why doesn't it leave?_ Dovewing wondered desperately. It was severely injured; blood stained the earth from multiple gashes. Instead this seemed to fuel its rage; it snarled and lunged at Ivypool, and Dovewing's heart leapt into her throat. Her sister's icy gaze never wavered, and instead she lunged towards it, meeting the fox halfway. Her claws dug into its throat and ripped back out, sending scarlet spraying across the grass. She moved to the side to avoid its fangs again, then stopped and watched it.

The creature stumbled and gagged, blood mixing with its saliva, the pinkish foam dripping from its teeth. It tried to turn and attack them again, but instead fell to the ground, it's wheezing, gurgling breaths filling the clearing. Its jaws moved, as if it still wanted nothing more to attack the cats, eyes filled with a crazed light. Slowly it's jaws stopped moving, yellow eyes glazing over as it's labored breathing stopped. Dovewing's breath returned to her, and she sighed deeply in relief. The patrol looked at Ivypool, whose attention was now focused on Cloudtail and Berrynose. "We need to get them back to camp as quickly as possible," she barked out. Blossomfall ran to Berrynose's side, the cream warrior groaning as he got to his feet. He leaned heavily against the tortoiseshell warrior, his foreleg dragging limply. Cloudtail got to his feet, his leg pulled tight against his chest. "Can you walk?"

Cloudtail shook his head. "My leg is broken, I think," he growled, leaning against Dovewing.

"Pretty sure my shoulder is dislocated," Berrynose added, blood dripping from a wound across his back. He leaned against Blossomfall, the muscular molly easily taking his weight.

Ivypool nodded. "Dovewing and I will help Cloudtail, and Blossomfall will stay with Berrynose," she said, getting on the other side of the white warrior. The patrol nodded in agreement and slowly began making their way home, the silent forest slowly coming back to life with birdsong above them.


	3. Chapter 2

They were met halfway by Bramblestar's patrol, the dark tabby leader closely followed by Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Rosepetal, Brightheart, Birchfall, and Spiderleg. By this time, Cloudtail and Berrynose were both panting heavily, blood caking to their pelts and a smudged scarlet trail followed closely behind them. Dovewing almost sighed with relief when Thornclaw took her place, letting Cloudtail lean against him. "Where's the fox?" Bramblestar demanded, looking at the injured warriors in alarm. Spiderleg and Rosepetal helped support Berrynose, whose shoulder was beginning to swell.

"Its dead," Cloudtail grunted through gritted teeth. "Ivypool and Blossomfall killed it." Shocked gasps rippled through the patrol, who turned to look at the two mollies admiringly. Dovewing tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt towards her sister and her mate.

"Great job you two," Bramblestar purred. "Take me to its body. I know you said its dead, but I want to check the area for any cubs. That could be why its acting so aggressive." His amber eyes were dark with worry as he stared at Ivypool.

"I don't think there were any cubs," Berrynose replied, turning to look at the leader and gasping in pain. "There wasn't any milk-scent, and it was extremely thin. It smelled like it was sick, too." The dark tabby tom nodded.

"Regardless, its unusual to see a fox act this way," Bramblestar murmured. "Ivypool, Blossomfall, Rosepetal, come with Squirrelflight and I to check the body. Dovewing, stay with the patrol to get Cloudtail and Berrynose home. Make sure to tell the Clan what happened. Jayfeather and Leafpool should be waiting for you." Dovewing nodded, returning to Cloudtail's side as she watched the second group of cats disappear into the undergrowth. She stayed there for a heartbeat, straining to hear their pawsteps, until Cloudtail cursed under his breath in pain. Disappointed, she followed the group of warriors ack to camp.

"So Cloudtail's leg is definitely broken," Lionblaze announced, settling next to Dovewing and Cinderheart with a rabbit in his jaws. "Jayfeather said they were able to set Berrynose's shoulder, and the wound on his back isn't as deep as it looked. He should be back to normal in a few days." Dovewing looked across the camp to where the tom was lying with his mate Poppyfrost and their kits Cherryflower and Molewhisker. Cobwebs were wrapped tightly around his body, but that didn't stop Berrynose from enthusiastically retelling the story of the battle with the fox. Lilypaw and Seedpaw, two young apprentices, sat near Poppyfrost, their eyes wide with amazement.

"We were lucky that Ivypool and Blossomfall showed up when they did," Dovewing commented, watching her sister and the tortoiseshell molly sharing tongues next to the warriors den. Ivypool was beginning to doze off as Blossomfall lovingly washed her ears, her long fur practically covering Ivypool. Dovewing had been a little surprised at the new pair, seeing as Ivypool was always a little closed off, but the two had survived so much together and came out stronger in the end. She was happy her sister had someone like Blossomfall to take care of her.

"You helped a lot too you know," Cinderheart reminded her gently. "I'm just thankful more cats weren't hurt." She pushed the rabbit towards her mate and sat up to groom her round belly.

"Your kits are coming any day now, right?" Dovewing asked, hoping to change the subject. Cinderheart nodded, and Dovewing felt strangely queasy. The thought of having kits made her uncomfortable, but she was still excited to see her new cousins. Footsteps sounded beside her, and Dovewing turned to see a familiar tom walking towards her.

"Are you getting advice for when we have our first litter?" Bumblestripe purrs, sitting down next to the gray molly. He chuckled softly, gazing down at her, but Dovewing's fur prickled with embarrassment and discomfort, her tail twitching.

"I don't think I want any kits, at least not any time soon," she replied, noticing how sharp her words sounded but not really caring. Lionblaze looked at her curiously while Bumblestripe opened his mouth to defend himself, his blue eyes full of her. Dovewing got to her feet, suddenly realizing just how exhausted she felt. "I'm gonna go take a nap," she muttered, ignoring Bumblestripe's gaze on her. "I think I'm due for a hunting patrol later, and I need to rest before then." Lionblaze and Cinderheart murmured their goodbyes as she left, hurriedly entering the warriors den to avoid the pale tom. She was too tired to deal with his looks and comments about their future together, about how he would take care of her now that the war was over, but she didn't want to hear it.

As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts went back to the dark brown tom she wanted so desperately to forget, his dark amber eyes on her, and she pushed the memory away with an angry sigh. Ivypool and Blossomfall entered the den, her sister settling down next to her and draping her tail over Dovewing's flank. After a few heartbeats, the gray molly finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Dovewing glanced up at the full moon hanging in the navy sky, encircled by the tops of trees. Around her dozens of cats from ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan milled and chatted, bathed in silver starlight as they gossiped with one another. Two weeks had passed since the fox attack, and now it was time for the monthly Gathering on the island. Dovewing sat close to her mother Whitewing, who was chatting with a RiverClan warrior named Mosspelt. "Where's Cloudtail and Brightheart dear?" the elderly molly croaked, her blue eyes soft with concern. "They're such lovely cats; it's always so nice to see them." Whitewing purred and touched her nose to Mosspelt's cheek and Dovewing remembered that they had travelled from the old forest territory together, along with Brightheart and Cloudtail.

"Dad has a fever," Whitewing replied, her voice soft. "He's been getting sick over that past few days and his temperature hasn't gone down. "Mom wanted to stay in the camp to keep an eye on him, so she's in the medicine cat den with Leafpool." Mosspelt shook her head sympathetically, touching the white warrior's fur with her tail-tip. Dovewing quietly watched the exchange, unsure of what to say, and looked around the island.

She spotted Nightcloud of WindClan sitting off to the side by herself, her eyes staring straight ahead as cats from other Clans cast her wary glances. The black molly didn't seem to notice or care, her gaze never wavering. Dovewing followed her line of sight and realized she was staring at Onestar, the WindClan leader. Dovewing's memory of their first Gathering after the battle resurfaced: of Onestar announcing Breezepelt's execution, how he had pled guilty and without remorse to treason, and how his name had been wiped from WindClan. Nightcloud especially had taken it hard, believing that it must have been some mistake, until she realized just how serious her son was. Dovewing watched as a gray tom named Emberfoot padded to her side, sitting next to her as if to shield the warrior from any accusatory stares.

A yowl rang out through the night air as ShadowClan finally arrived. The small horde streamed through the trees, their tails held high in greeting, and Dovewing suddenly spotted Tigerheart. Her breath caught in her throat, and she watched as he trotted next to his mother, Tawnypelt. He hadn't noticed her, which was good. They were supposed to be avoiding each other after all. Rowanclaw, the deputy, climbed up the tree without hesitation as ShadowClan settled in amongst the other Clans. A curious murmur swept through the gathered cats, the leaders looking on from their respective branches on the Great Oak. Rowanclaw paused to speak with them before calling for the Gathering to begin.

"I know many of you must be wondering why I'm up her tonight," he began, his ginger fur glowing in the moonlight. "It is with a heavy heart that we must announce the death of Blackstar." Gasps echoed softly among the group, and Dovewing remembered the last time she had seen the massive black-and-white tom, and how he had seemed smaller and thinner back then. "He died in the night, and after the Gathering, Littlecloud and I will go to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives from StarClan." He dipped his head to Onestar, the leader of WindClan, and added, "If we may walk with you for a while, I would greatly appreciate it."

The brown tabby nodded. "That will be fine, Rowanclaw," he replied. "Blackstar was a mighty warrior who served his Clan well for many years; he will be sorely missed by all the Clans." Bramblestar echoed this, but Dovewing noticed the Mistystar said nothing, only narrowed her eyes.

Rowanclaw nodded and continued. "I would also like to announce Tawnypelt as my deputy," he mewed, and the tortoiseshell molly at the base of the oak practically glowing with pride. Cheers broke out, swallowing the rest of Rowanclaw's words as the gathered warriors chanted Tawnypelt's name. She was definitely the right choice, having been chosen by StarClan to bring the Clans to their new homes on the Great Journey, on top of being an extremely loyal warrior, even if she wasn't ShadowClan by birth. Rowanclaw let the cheers go on for a moment longer before calling for order once more. "We would also like to announce that Dawnheart has given birth to her first litter, and both mother and kits are doing well. Their names are Sleekkit, Juniperkit, and Strikekit." He stepped back and motioned to the other leaders, and Onestar stepped forward.

"There was a loose dog roaming the moor a few nights ago," he croaked, "but a patrol drove it away. It may come sniffing around your territory, Bramblestar, so I would keep an eye out for it." Bramblestar dipped his head as the WindClan leader sat down, and before he could say anything Mistystar stepped forward.

"Things are going well in RiverClan," she announced, "The twolegs haven't been on the lake as much, nor have they been near our territory; prey is bountiful, and we thank StarClan for a peaceful summer so far. We also have three new kits, named Jaykit, Owlkit, and Brackenkit. They and their mother Petalfur are healthy and doing well." Content murmurs rippled through the crowd, the RiverClan cats glowing with pride. Mistystar nodded to Bramblestar as she sat back down.

"There was a fox in our territory a few weeks ago, near the WindClan border," he stated. "It attacked a patrol of ours, and Cloudtail and Berrynose were injured." Uneasy murmurs rippled through the cats as he continued. "However, and the fox was killed by Ivypool before it could harm any more of our warriors, or WindClan's for that matter." Ivypool sat up straight as cats gasped in amazement and whispered among themselves, and Dovewing tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy she felt. Onestar dipped his head to the dark tabby leader, and with that the Gathering was over.

Dovewing felt her fur begin to prickle, and turned to see Tigerheart staring at her from across the clearing. Her heart began to race as their eyes met, and the tom began to make his way towards her. Panic squeezed her chest, and she quickly stood and trotted away. She could feel his gaze burning into her pelt as she approached the Great Oak where a small crowd had formed around Tawnypelt. The pale tortoiseshell molly was sitting next to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, and Dovewing noticed Crowfeather from WindClan with them. Bramblestar butted his head against his sister's, a deep purr rumbling from his throat as he congratulated her. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured softly, Squirrelflight and Crowfeather nodding in agreement. "You've worked so hard for this; StarClan knows you earned it."

Tawnypelt dipped her head in embarrassment. "It's amazing to see how far we've all come, isn't it?" she mused, looking around the group. The cats nodded, and Dovewing remembered that they had all led the Clans on the Great Journey together when they were younger; how they had led them here when the twolegs destroyed their home. _StarClan must have known she was destined for greatness even then,_ Dovewing thought.

"It'll be your turn next, grandpa," Squirrelflight teased, bumping her shoulder against Crowfeather, who rolled his eyes. After the execution, they had learned that Heathertail was expecting Breezepelt's kits; Smokekit and Brindlekit were almost ready to become apprentices by this point.

"I really doubt that," Crowfeather grunted, and Bramblestar chuckled, shaking his head. Tawnypelt looked up and finally noticed Dovewing standing there, chirping in surprise and amusement.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," Dovewing murmured, dipping her head to the new deputy. "Rowanclaw made a great choice."

"Thank you Dovewing," Tawnypelt replied, waving her tail. She looked around the group as she stood. "I would love to stay and chat more, but it's getting late and I want to say goodbye to Rowanclaw before he goes to the Moonpool."

"It's about time for us to be heading home too," Bramblestar agreed. "I'll see you around, okay?" He butted his head against her's one more time before turning and padding away, Squirrelflight and Dovewing following close behind. He yowled and waved his tail, and one by one the other ThunderClan cats came to him. Dovewing looked up at the cloudless sky, the stars sparkling gently against the dark, and for a brief moment, peace settled over her. Everything was going to be okay.

When they returned to camp Whitewing padded straight to the medicine cat den, where Brightheart was waiting in the entrance. Dovewing followed after her mother for a few steps, pausing when she heard Brightheart murmur, "His fever is getting worse."

Whitewing blinked. "What do you mean?" she asked, green eyes filled with confusion. "I know Jayfeather has been giving him everything he can. It still hasn't gone down?"

Brightheart shook her head. "No, it hasn't," she murmured, her single blue eye round with worry. "He isn't getting better." Her voice was soft and small, and she turned to look back at the medicine cat den. Whitewing touched her mother's cheek with her nose.

"They'll take care of him," she replied, pressing her head against Brightheart's for a moment. She stepped back, turning to walk towards the warrior den. "Tell him that Mosspelt asked for him, okay?" Brightheart nodded and walked away, and Whitewing spotted Dovewing as she was walking towards the den. "Did you hear all of that?"

Dovewing nodded, and her mother gave her a quick lick across the top of her head. "Don't worry, he'll be okay. He's survived worse you know." She nodded again as she followed her mother back to her nest. The warriors' den was filled with the quiet conversation of cats talking about the Gathering, and Dovewing curled up in her nest between Ivypool and Bumblestripe. She was worried about Cloudtail, remembering how the fox had grabbed him, and tried to shake it off. Whitewing was right; he was going to be okay. He had to be okay.

Finally, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep, not noticing the faint smell of disease that lingered in the air.


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning all hell had broke loose.

Dovewing jolted awake to the sound of screeching and yelling, the overpowering stench of blood flooding her nostrils. Were they being attacked? She jumped to her paws, glancing at Mousewhisker who had suddenly woke up. "Come on!" She rushed out into the hollow, claws unsheathed and tail bristling, the froze at the sight in front of her.

It was Cloudtail, although it took her a heartbeat to recognize him. He had gotten thinner since she had last seen him, and his long, white fur was now matted and unkempt. It was also covered in fresh blood, she realized with a jolt, glistening across his chin and mixing with foamy saliva that dripped down his throat. His eyes were wide and unfocused, and he turned to stare at Dovewing as she approached.

"What's going on?" Bramblestar yowled from the Highledge, scrambling down the rocks. Cloudtail growled in response, a low, menacing noise that made Dovewing's blood run cold. He took a step towards the leader, swaying unsteadily, but before he could go further Leafpool appeared at the mouth of the medicine cats' den.

"He attacked Briarlight!" she shouted, causing the tom to whip around the stare at her. Another low grow ripped itself from his throat. "We were counting herbs when he just stood up. Briarlight asked where he was going and he-he just attacked her!" Gasps of shock echoed through the crowd, and Cloudtail lashed his tail as he looked around, unable to focus on one particular warrior. No, he couldn't have done that, she thought, shock rippling through her. Not Cloudtail.

Spiderleg stepped forward, his dark pelt bristling along his spine. "Is this true, Cloudtail?" he demanded, the white tom turning to fix his icy stare on the younger warrior. Dovewing was shocked to see such anger and hate in those blue eyes, and she took a step back as he snarled again. "You attacked Briarlight? A cat who can't walk, let alone defend herself?" He stalked closer, tail lashing, his steps tight with anger, and Cloudtail only replied with another low, threatening snarl. "Answer me you coward!"

As if in reply, Cloudtail launched himself at Spiderleg. The long-legged warrior was taken by surprise, and slammed into the dusty earth with a grunt, snarling in anger. The snarl quickly turned into a screech of pain as Cloudtail bit down hard on his chest, right below his throat. Fresh blood splashed against his face as he bit down harder, and Spiderleg kicked him hard in the stomach. The larger warrior, weakened by his sickness and his days in the medicine cat den, flew backwards, landing awkwardly near Leafpool. The tabby molly took a step back as he got to his feet, hissing and growling threateningly. Spiderleg got to his feet, blood pouring from his wound, and Cloudtail's gaze met his. He began stumbling towards the brown-black warrior again, who growled and lashed his tail. He stalked forward again, his broken leg wrapped in leaves and sticks and bending unnaturally beneath him.

"Cloudtail stop it!" Brightheart cried out, rushing towards her mate. Sandstorm blocked her path and stared at Cloudtail in horror. For a moment, the white warrior almost seemed to recognize her, with something close to sadness and confusion in his gaze. But it was gone just as quickly as it appeared, and he lunged towards her with a yowl. He was quickly tackled to the ground by Thornclaw, who pinned him with surprising ease. Bramblestar stood over the white tom, who didn't even struggle, just growled and stared up at him with eyes full of anger. The stench of disease was overwhelming, and Dovewing struggled not to gag.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Bramblestar asked coldly, yellow eyes narrowed. Cloudstar just growled, blood and foam bubbling down his chin. Bramblestar shook his head. "This isn't you," he whispered. Louder he added, "Cloudtail is a danger to his Clanmates, yes, but he's sick and not acting himself. As soon as he is able, we'll hold trial to decide his fate. In the meantime, Thornclaw and Brackenfur, help me get him to the abandoned house. He'll be far away from us, and we'll send patrols to check on him.

"That's it?" came a harsh mew, the voice rising shrilly. Dovewing turned to see Millie step from the crowd, her tail lashing. "He tried to kill my daughter, and you're giving him a trial?" Her blue eyes blazed and Graystripe placed his tail across her back.

"Cloudtail has never once shown aggression to any of his Clanmates, especially Briarlight," Bramblestar replied patiently. "So yes, we're going to give him a chance to explain himself before we decide what to do with him." Cloudtail had gone quiet, his eyes focusing on Millie as she argued with Bramblestar. Before she could retort, Leafpool appeared with some cobwebs.

"Here, use these to bind his mouth," she said, holding her paw out to Bramblestar. "That way he can't bite anyone else." Bramblestar nodded and took the bundle from her grasp.

Brightheart took a step towards her mate, only to be cut off by Millie. "This is your fault!" she snarled, her face inches from Brightheart's. "He's your mate! How could you let him do this to my Briarlight? You could've stopped him!"

Brightheart didn't flinch from her accusing gaze, her pelt beginning to spike along her back. "He wasn't allowed to have anyone with him, remember?" she shot back, struggling to stay calm. "If I had been there I would have stopped him." She started to say more, but Millie ignored her and turned to snarl at Cloudtail as the patrol led him away, his jaws successfully bound shut by Leafpool.

"If my daughter gets sick from you, you'll be sorry," Millie threatened, her eyes chips of ice. Cloudtail growled deep in his throat, and soon he was gone, the others following closely beside him. The crowd began to break up, everyone going their separate ways, but Dovewing stood frozen to the spot.

"Spiderleg, I need to check your wounds," she heard Leafpool murmur, followed by a grunt of pain as the tom followed her. The smell of blood was overwhelming, the scent of it mixing with the heavy scent of disease and fear, so thick Dovewing wanted to choke. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach, and for the second time in less than a week, her thoughts were drawn back to the fox.


	6. Chapter 5

His whole world was on fire.

The white tom lay nestled in darkness, away from the cats he had seen earlier. The bindings they had wrapped around his jaws earlier had come loose and were now laying discarded at his feet. Overhead, mice skittered through the skeleton of the house. He winced at the sound of their tiny claws on the hard wood, the sound sending bolts of pain into his foggy brain.

Cloudtail tried to swallow, growling in pain and causing more foam to drip down his jaws and throat. He was so, so thirsty. His entire body burned with fever and aches for water, but he didn't feel like finding water to drink; in fact, the very thought of water made his throat tighten more than it already was. He let out another soft growl, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

A loud squeak from nearby made him flinch. It was too loud here. He needed to be somewhere cool and quiet and dark. Cloudtail stumbled through the doorway and into ThunderClan's forest, alive with the sound of prey scurrying through the undergrowth. In a different time, this would have made his mouth water and his heart race; now, it made the once boisterous tom shrink back a bit. Too loud, his fevered brain screamed.

Looking up, he spotted the pine forest. Its shadows were dark and inviting, and he took a slow step towards them. Yes, that would do perfect. He was sure he could find somewhere isolated to sleep in there. Cloudtail began walking in earnest, ignoring the overpowering smell of the border markers as he limped into the trees. The pine straw was slick under his feet, causing him to stumble and crash into a sapling. He snarled in frustration, plumed tail lashing.

Suddenly from the shadows a voice called out. "Hey you! What do you think you're doing on our territory?" Cloudtail flinched again and turned to face the sound. A group of cats stood a few feet away, staring at him and lashing their tails. He let out a low growl as they began to stalk towards him.

"I still can't believe you ran into a tree!" Ferretclaw laughed, his voice echoing through the still night air. The black-and-gray warrior was trotting next to Grasspaw, who was now sporting a small cut across the bridge of her nose. The brown molly narrowed her eyes and shoved herself against his flank.

"I tripped over some loose pine needles," she grumbled, flicking her tail. She scrunched up her face. "At least its stopped hurting now."

"Uh huh, whatever you wanna say," he teased, earning him another shove from the apprentice. He chuckled again, and the black-and-white warrior in front of him whipped around the glare at him.

"Quiet you two! Do you want to wake the whole forest?" he snarled. The dilute tortoiseshell beside him glanced over her shoulder at the two younger cats, who looked away.

"Sorry Crowfrost," they mumbled, and the warrior continued, a scowl on his face.

It was Tawnypelt's first midnight patrol since becoming deputy, and she was determined for it to be a good one. She knew many of her Clanmates doubted Rowanstar's choice when he named her as his successor; even after all these years, some still didn't fully trust her since she wasn't born in ShadowClan. She knew Crowfrost was one of those cats; she could feel him watching her from the corner of his eye and forced her pelt to lie flat. He was Rowanstar's oldest friend too, and, in the Clan's eyes, the obvious choice. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about Tawnypelt's new role.

The group continued on in silence until the wind changed, bringing with it the strong scent of ThunderClan. They stopped, testing the breeze. "Its fresh," she commented. Something was off about the smell, but she couldn't quite figure out what. Crowfrost lashed his tail.

"Are we just going to sit here all night or are we going to chase the prey-stealer out?" he snarled, glaring at Tawnypelt. Ferretclaw and Grasspaw exchanged a glance as their claws unsheathed, digging into the soft earth. Tawnypelt flicked her tail and nodded, and she led them as they stalked silently towards the intruder.

There was a quiet thud and a low growl echoed through the night air. A shape came into view, and Tawnypelt blinked in confusion. "Its Cloudtail," she whispered. Only it didn't look like Cloudtail. He was thinner than she remembered, and even from this distance she could see how dirty and matted his coat was. The sickly sweet stench wafted towards him, and her instinct screamed at her to run. "Something's wrong with him."

"Yeah, he's on our side of the border," Crowfrost snapped, glaring at her like she was an idiot. Her fur began to bristle but before she could retort he was staring at Cloudtail. "Hey! What do you think you're doing on our territory?" His yowl caused Cloudtail to turn his gaze towards them and Tawnypelt's heart raced as Crowfrost continued to stalk towards him.

Cloudtail's blue eyes burned with rage, his gaze zeroing in on the warrior stalking towards him. He snarled, tail lashing, and Tawnypelt, Ferretclaw, and Grasspaw quickly ran to join him. "Cloudtail!" she shouted, his attention turning towards her. "You need to leave now! You're on ShadowClan territory." She didn't want to fight, especially not an entire patrol against one clearly sick warrior, but it didn't look like he was giving her much of a choice. Cloudtail growled again and walked towards them, limping heavily on one of his front legs.

Crowfrost whipped around to glare at her. "You're asking him to leave?" he scoffed. "He's an intruder! Just because he's one of your little ThunderClan friends-"

Before he could finish his sentence Cloudtail lunged, bowling over the black-and-white tom. The three ShadowClan cats yowled a battle cry, all reservations forgotten, and charged towards the two wrestling toms. Crowfrost screamed in pain and anger as Cloudtail bit down on his leg, blood splashing across his cheek. Ferretclaw slammed into his flank, tearing him away from Crowfrost and sending him sliding across the pine needles. Crowfrost tried to get to his feet and collapsed with a curse, blood streaming through his fur. The bite must have been a lot deeper than it looked. Cloudtail stumbled to his feet, screeching with rage, and snapped at Ferretclaw as the young warrior nimbly dodged it. Grasspaw slashed at his flank, and Tawnypelt watched as Cloudtail whipped his head towards her, spit and foam flying and splashing across her face. Grasspaw hissed in disgust and stepped back to wipe at her face with her paw. Cloudtail growled and lunged towards her.

"Stay away from my apprentice!" Tawnypelt yowled, grabbing onto his thin shoulders and dragging him away before he got a chance to bite her. She slashed at his ears, scarlet splashing and causing him to turn and face her. She almost didn't recognize the cat standing in front of her, the once cheerful tom who she had grown up with. Cloudtail threw himself at her again and instinct took over. She watched, almost from far away, as her claws flashed out and sank into the warrior's throat.

Blood splashed across her foreleg, steaming in the night air. Cloudtail gurgled, momentum carrying him forward as he stumbled towards her. Tawnypelt leapt out of the way as he slammed into the ground, body twitching as he struggled to breathe. Panic washed over her and she took a step towards him. What had she done? The forest fell silent as the warrior took his last gasps, the rotten smell of blood and disease hanging over them like a cloud. The entire patrol stared down at his body in horror, including Crowfrost, and Tawnypelt whispered, "I-I didn't mean to."

Before anyone could answer, several yowls cut through the air. Tawnypelt turned to see a ThunderClan patrol running towards them, led by Lionblaze, Brackenfur, Poppyfrost, and Birchfall following closely behind. "Cloudtail!" he cried, skidding to a stop as they spotted the dead tom. Gasps of horror and anger rang out, making Tawnypelt bristle.

"He attacked our patrol," she cried out defensively. "We warned him to leave but he attacked Crowfrost and Grasspaw." The aforementioned cats nodded, not taking their gazes off the ThunderClan cats who were steadily approaching.

Grief and rage were etched into Lionblaze's face as he reached them. "He was missing and we followed his trail," he whispered. "We weren't expecting to find him dead." He glared at her, Poppyfrost and Birchfall lashing their tails in anger. Brackenfur gazed at her sadly, looking away at Cloudtail when she tried to make eye contact.

Pain twisted Tawnypelt's heart. "I didn't want to kill him," she protested. The ThunderClan cats ignored her, bending to pick up Cloudtail's body. She marveled at how light he seemed, fitting easily across Lionblaze's shoulders. The golden tom paused to stare at her, eyes blazing.

"This isn't over," he warned, turning to lead the patrol away. Poppyfrost and Birchfall hissed at the ShadowClan cats and Brackenfur followed close behind, glancing behind at the group as they left. Soon they were alone with just the sound of the crickets and breeze whispering through the branches. Cloudtail's scent was already beginning to fade, the stench of disease soaking into the earth.

"Let's get you two to Littlecloud," Tawnypelt croaked, turning to face the patrol. They nodded and Crowfrost leaned thankfully against her shoulder as they slowly began to make their way home.


	7. Chapter 6

"Mom, you need to eat something." Dovewing looked up at the gentle murmur. Whitewing and Brightheart were crouched together, a plump rabbit between them. Brackenfur was sitting on the other side of his sister, leaning down to lick the top of her head. The one-eyed warrior sighed heavily and took a small bite before pushing it away with her paw.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled. Ignoring their protests, she got up and padded towards the warriors' den, her head low and tail drooping. Brackenfur and Whitewing watched her go before turning to talk softly amongst themselves. Across the camp, Amberpaw, Dewpaw, and Snowpaw were curled together outside of the apprentices' den. The three siblings hadn't really separated ever since their father's death three days ago. The whole Clan had been rocked to its core when that midnight patrol had returned with Cloudtail's corpse reeking of ShadowClan. When Lionblaze had announced that they had found Tawnypelt, the ShadowClan deputy of all cats, covered in blood and claiming self defense the crowd had called for blood.

"Cloudtail was sick!" Dustpelt had shouted, his muzzle peppered with graying fur. "Couldn't they tell? They attacked a weakened cat who was all alone?" This was met with angry yowls of approval, many demanding to storm the border for revenge. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight were deeply bothered by the events that had unfolded; Dovewing knew they were having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that someone they cared about deeply-in this case, Bramblestar's sister-had killed their Clanmate, even if it was in self defense as they claimed.

Other cats were more sympathetic. "Cloudtail wasn't himself," Spiderleg replied, the healing wound where he had been bitten still visible. "He was aggressive even with us. It's possible he started it and didn't stop until they killed him." The Clan grumbled an agreement but many glared at the long legged tom for the suggestion.

The gorse tunnel shivered, announcing the return of the hunting patrol. Thornclaw made a beeline for the nursery as he entered the camp, offering two plump blackbirds to Cinderheart and Daisy as they lay talking with one another. Daisy purred and licked Thornclaw's cheek in thanks, and the older warrior ducked his head in embarrassment. Daisy's soft giggle floated towards Dovewing, who blinked in surprise. Berrynose padded into the camp next, a pheasant hanging limply from his jaws. He had finally been cleared for duty after his back and shoulder healed, the bite behind his shoulder blades still smeared with poultices. Poopyfrost and Bumblestripe brought up the rear, dropping their own prey in the fresh-kill pile before walking off to do their own thing. Bumblestripe spotted her and picked up two mice before walking towards her. "Have you eaten yet?"

Dovewing shook her head and accepted the mouse, her mouth watering. They ate in silence for a bit, Dovewing quietly watching the pale gray tom. Bumblestripe was a good friend, she thought, but she still felt awkward around him knowing she didn't return his want for something more. Swallowing a bite of mouse she gestured towards the nursery with her tail. "So Thornclaw and Daisy are a thing now?" she asked. He followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," he mused. "He's been spending a lot of time over there lately." Daisy stood up to stretch, and Dovewing thought her belly looked a little rounder from this distance but couldn't be sure. Bumblestripe looked back at her and purred softly. "Its kinda sweet isn't it?"

Dovewing nodded in agreement and continued to eat. Squirrelflight padded from the medicine cats' den, spotting the two cats and trotting towards them. "Hey Dovewing, how do you feel about going on a border patrol when you get done eating?" she called.

"Sure, sounds good," she replied, nodding.

"Good. You're going with Cherryfall, Mousewhisker, and I, so when you're done meet us by the camp entrance."

"You sure you don't need one more?" Bumblestripe asked, looking at Dovewing from the corner of his eye. Annoyance pricked at her pelt, but Squirrelflight only shook her head.

"You just got back from a patrol," she mewed. "Take some time to rest. Maybe later you and Seedpaw can go on one." Dovewing quickly ate the last of her prey and got to her feet.

"I'll talk to you later," she murmured. Padding behind the ginger deputy, she nodded to Mousewhisker who smiled back. With a wave of her tail, Squirrelflight led the patrol deep into the woods. The four cats raced through the undergrowth and peace flowed through Dovewing. Out here, she was just a regular cat running through the forest, doing anything to help her Clan. She leapt over a fallen log and laughed as she landed, noticing Mousewhisker glance back at her from where he ran ahead.

"So where are we patrolling?" Cherryfall asked, trotting next to Squirrelflight as she slowed down. The group was closer to the ShadowClan border, but turned and began heading north as they continued.

"We're checking Twolegplace," the deputy replied. "Now that spring is here, Bramblestar is worried that bold kittypets may try to hunt on our territory." Mousewhisker laughed softly.

"They'd show up here?" he shook his head. "Would kittypets really be that stupid to hunt on ThunderClan territory?" Squirrelflight glanced back at him and smiled.

"That's how Firestar first joined the Clans," she replied, smiling fondly at the memory of her late father. "Graystripe told me he and the leader at the time, Bluestar, found him hunting and offered to let him join." She shrugged, continuing to walk briskly towards the border. Cherryfall snorted in amusement.

Comfortable silence fell over them as they reached the edge of the forest. Buildings rose up in the distance, and the low rumble of cars filled the air, although there weren't any nearby. Dovewing stared at the human nests curiously, wondering what made them so special that cats would rather live there. She began marking along the border when Cherryfall froze, her ginger pelt bristling.

"Two kittypets are coming this way," she growled softly. The patrol froze and looked up. Dovewing narrowed her eyes. Sure enough two cats, one black-and-white and the other a gray tabby, were trotting towards them. They gray tabby raised their tail in greeting as they approached.

"Hello!" he purred, brown eyes filled with curiosity. His companion seemed a bit nervous but nodded anyways. "You must be the wild cats we've heard all about."

Squirrelflight nodded warily. "Who wants to know?" she asked cooly, never taking her eyes off the pair. Mousewhisker and Cherrfall flanked her, their pelts bristling along their spines as Dovewing edged closer. The two strangers either didn't notice or didn't care, and her curiosity sparked. Did they really not know they were almost trespassing on ThunderClan territory?

"I'm Frankie, and this is my brother Benny," the gray tom replied, dipping his head towards her. He glanced at his brother, starting to seem a little nervous. "We heard there was a group of cats living in the woods but we didn't think it was such a small group."

Mousewhisker snorted. "There's more where we came from," he growled, and Benny's eyes widened.

"What do you want?" Squirrelflight asked, her tail twitching. Her claws sank into the soft grass, glinting in the sunshine, and the rest of the patrol mimicked her. "You're very close to crossing our border, and if you get any closer you'll be sorry."

"That won't be necessary," Frankie stammered. He looked at his brother again, who rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"We want to join your group," he rumbled, his voice surprisingly deep. Squirrelflight blinked in surprise and he continued. "We've heard about how strong you are, how you live wild and free, and we're tired of being shut up in that nest all day. So we want to join you." His yellow eyes flashed as Frankie nodded in agreement.

Thunder rolled in the distance, a small gust of wind hitting the cats gathered. Dovewing glanced up at the darkening sky and looked back at the two toms. Squirrelflight stared at them for a long time before sheathing her claws and shrugging. "It's not up to me," she replied. "Our leader has the final say." Their tails drooped, and Squirrelflight added, "But we'll take you to him. You'll have to prove that you really want it, and it's a hard journey to becoming a warrior."

Frankie and Benny exchanged a smile and the gray tom bounced a bit. "We'll do whatever it takes," he chirped. Squirrelflight smiled and turned to head back to camp. Mousewhisker and Cherryfall blinked in surprise and looked at each other. Mousewhisker shrugged and trotted behind the deputy, the two brothers close behind with Cherryfall and Dovewing bringing up the rear. Thunder rumbled close by, bringing with it the promises of rain and change.

"This is our camp," Squirrelflight explained as the patrol entered the hollow. The wind had picked up, the scent of rain heavy in the air, and Dovewing was desperate to get to her nest before the storm hit. Squirrelflight must have had the same idea, because she quickly began trotting towards the Highledge where Bramblestar's den was. "Wait right here while I get Bramblestar."

The few cats who remained outside quickly spotted the newcomers. Whispering soon filled the air as more cats slunk from the shadows of their dens. Frankie and Benny exchanged a nervous look as more and more cats appeared. Some of the Clan cats looked outright hostile, glaring at the two toms and muttering amongst themselves. Bramblestar appeared at the top of the Highledge and bounded towards them. Frankie raised his chin, although Dovewing noticed his whiskers twitching a bit.

"So Squirrelflight tells me you two are interested in joining ThunderClan," he inquired, his voice sounding eerily similar to the thunder rolling overhead. Frankie and Benny nodded in agreement. "We usually aren't in the habit of taking in outsiders, but Squirrelflight mentioned how passionate and determined you are. Is this true?"

The two toms nodded. "Yes," Benny replied, meeting Bramblestar's gaze. "We know it will be hard, but we want to try."

"If we don't meet your expectations, you could drive us out," Frankie added. Bramblestar chuckled.

"No, we won't do that," he purred. "Come with me." He turned and bounded up the slope to Highledge, moving with grace despite his bulky frame. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!"

Most of the Clan was already in the hollow, but they gathered around the two cats as the remaining cats trickled in. Once they were gathered Bramblestar began. "Today on her border patrol, Squirrelflight was approached by the two cats you see before you," he called. "Their names are Benny and Frankie, and they wish to train as warriors." Grumbles and whispers broke out amongst the crowd, and the two toms looked uncomfortable.

"Are we really taking in two kittypets?" Spiderleg challenged, his eyes blazing. Murmurs of agreement sounded around him. "How do we know they'd be truly loyal?"

"ThunderClan has taken in outsiders plenty of times," Bramblestar replied patiently. "Millie was once a kittypet too, and at one point Daisy and her children lived with humans. Firestar was once a kittypet, and he was the strongest warrior ThunderClan had ever known." A few cats voiced their agreement, and Benny got to his feet. He looked to Bramblestar, who nodded, before speaking, his voice deep and steady even as anxiety radiated off of him.

"Frankie and I know it will be a hard path ahead of us," he mewed. "We know we weren't born into this forest, and that we aren't the same as you. But we want to earn our place among you, and to live as you do. We're prepared to do whatever it takes to get there too." Frankie nodded, and mews of approval rose. Even Bramblestar was nodding.

"So it's settled," the dark tabby tom announced. "Frankie and Benny will begin warrior training immediately, until they are ready to earn their new places amongst us." He looked up at the darkening sky, watching the clouds swirl. "Frankie, until you have earned your warrior name, your mentor will be Squirrelflight." The ginger molly trotted towards him. "You have made a fine warrior out of Rosepetal, and I know you will pass your passion for your Clan and your bravery in the face of danger onto him."

"I promise I'll train him well," Squirrelflight vowed. She touched her nose to Frankie's, the gray tabby almost seeming embarrassed, and the two walked away together.

"Brightheart." The one-eyed molly jumped at her name and stepped forward. Dovewing could see Benny staring, and worry twisted her gut. Most cats were afraid or repulsed by her grandmother's scars, but admiration and wonder willed Benny's gaze. "You have overcome so much in your life, and are a respected warrior amongst all four of the Clans. I hope you pass on your courage onto Benny, and show him being a warrior is more than just fighting and hunting."

"I will," she breathed, and bumped her muzzle against the new apprentice. The crowd laughed softly, but Brightheart's purrs drowned them out.

"Frankie! Benny!" ThunderClan chanted the names of their new apprentices, who didn't look as scared now. Dovewing's heart swelled with pride at the sight of her grandmother with her first apprentice. Movement from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and Dovewing turned to see Jayfeather standing in the entrance of the medicine cat den. She padded towards him as the meeting dispersed, the apprentices dragging the two new cats off to make them nests in their den.

"How's Briarlight doing?" she asked, glancing into the cool shadows. The sour smell of herbs and sickness stung her nose, and she quickly turned away. Jayfeather sighed.

"She has a bit of a fever," he grumbled. "The wound Cloudtail gave her isn't infected, but the fever started yesterday and hasn't broken yet. She's refusing herbs and food too, even water." His tail flicked irritably. "Leafpool and I have been working on her nonstop but nothing's working."

Unease filled Dovewing's mind. Kind of like what happened with Cloudtail, she thought. Jayfeather stood and dipped his head to her. "I need to get going, and you should get inside before it starts pouring." Right on cue, a fat drop of rain landed on Dovewing's nose, making her sneeze. Jayfeather padded inside without another word, and Dovewing ran back to the warriors den.

Inside Brightheart was excitedly asking for advice on what to do for Benny's first day of training. Thornclaw and Brackenfur offered different activities, and Graystripe and Dustpelt chuckled at her enthusiasm, joking about how young cats were full of energy. The warmth, coupled with her Clanmates' soft voices, soon lulled Dovewing into a deep sleep, where Briarlight's worsening condition was a distant memory.


	8. Chapter 7

A cool breeze ran through Leafpool's pelt as she padded through WindClan territory. The moon hovered over the edge of the horizon, the first stars just beginning to blink into existence. She could smell the two cats waiting for her up ahead, one from WindClan and the other from RiverClan. As she reached the top of the slope she spotted them waiting by a stream and raised her tail in greeting. "Hello Kestrelflight, Willowshine," she called. The two cats looked up as she approached, purring softly.

"Hi Leafpool," Willowshine chirped, butting her head against the brown tabby's flank. "Mothwing told me to tell you hi. She had to stay home with Shimmerpelt; she ate a bad fish and it made her sick." Leafpool hummed sympathetically, although she still wished she could see the beautiful medicine cat.

"You didn't happen to pass Littlecloud on your way here, did you Leafpool?" Kestrelflight asked. When she shook her head he just sighed and stared off towards the pine forest in the distance. "He's never late, like at all."

"He could just be running late," Willowshine replied gently. "You know how hard it is for him to get around now, and especially since…" She trailed off, remembering the ginger tom who had once been the ShadowClan medicine cat apprentice. Ever since Flametail's death Littlecloud had seemed more frail, as if all the life had slowly drained out of him. The group was quiet for a moment before she added, "The night is still young; we have plenty of time to wait for him." She bumped her shoulder against Kestrelflight's, who just shrugged.

The three continued to talk amongst themselves for a while, the moon slowly climbing until it hung directly above them. Littlecloud still hadn't arrived, and worry gnawed at Leafpool's belly. Kestrelflight got to his feet, Willowshine quickly joining him, and announced, "We can't wait much longer. It's almost midnight, and if Littlecloud isn't here by now I doubt he's coming." Despite his words, anxiety for the old cat filled his eyes. Leafpool nodded in agreement, and together the three continued up the rocky slope to the Moonpool. The path was worn smooth by generations of pawsteps, from the ancient cats who had once lived here many lifetimes ago to the newer Clans who had only lived here for a few seasons. Leafpool swore she could hear their voices in the whisper of the breeze, but if she tried to focus in on it they slipped away like water. She shook the feelings off and trotted a little quicker, leading the two younger cats at a brisk pace.

The hollow was bathed in silver, silent except the sound of water trickling in from the tiny stream. Leafpool never got tired of coming here, this holy ground where StarClan had led her as an apprentice when they first travelled from the old forest. They made their way to the edge of the pool, her paws settling into little dips in the stone that almost felt like they were made for her. Kestrelflight and Willowshine did the same, and Leafpool quietly lapped at the still water. Her body was instantly filled with ice, radiant energy filling her, before she slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

When she awoke, she was in StarClan. The air was warm and filled with birdsong and the rustling of tiny prey. The trees seemed to stretch on forever in a cloudless blue sky, although their branches still cast dappled shadows across the grass beneath her. A feeling of overwhelming peace filled her, and she closed her eyes, sighing happily.

"You're looking healthy, my daughter," a familiar voice rumbled in front of her. Leafpool opened her eyes to see the ginger tom slipping through the trees, green eyes full of love as he approached the medicine cat. Grief choked her and she quickly ran to him, burying her face in his chest. Even though she saw him in StarClan, the pain from Firestar's passing hadn't truly left her yet.

Firestar purred softly, licking the top of her head as they embraced. After a moment he stepped away, gaze tender as he looked down at her. Something nagged at the back of her mind, and before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Father, have you seen Cloudtail here?" The white warrior had been on her mind ever since his death, seeing as he never really believed in their warrior ancestors. Firestar blinked in surprise and nodded.

"I have," he murmured, looking towards the trees. "Since the Great Battle, StarClan has… changed, to an extent. Cats are judged by their hearts and by the actions they performed during their lives, and whether they had any regrets, be it for things they had done or things they wish they had done." He turned to look back at her, his eyes filled with happiness. "He's been spending a lot of time with Brindleface and Swiftpaw since he got here, and Ferncloud too." Relief washed over Leafpool at the thought of her kin happy and at peace.

"But now there is something I must tell you," Firestar went on, his voice grave. Leafpool looked up at him, and was taken aback by the worry and fear in his eyes. "Something is coming to the lake, my daughter. Something we've never encountered, in any of our lifetimes. I can't tell you what exactly it is, because not even the oldest StarClan warrior knows what it is, but I can tell you that all four Clans will need to work together if they want to survive this."

Chills ran down Leafpool's spine, her claws unsheathing. "Is it the Dark Forest?" she breathed, her heart beginning to race. Firestar shook his head.

"The enemy you face is no cat, but is still the deadliest warrior amongst you," he replied. He sighed and touched his nose to hers. "I am sorry that I cannot help you more."

The ginger leader's body began to fade, slowly becoming more and more translucent. "Wait," she called out. "Please, surely there must be more you can tell me?" Her father offered no reply, instead turning his attention to the sound of footsteps appearing behind her. She turned to see Kestrelflight and Willowshine behind her, their eyes wide with shock. What are they doing here, she wondered. Medicine cats never visited one another's dreams, especially during the half-moon meetings. "How did you… Did you two hear any of that?"

Kestrelflight nodded. "Barkface came to me and warned me of a great enemy that mortal claws cannot harm," he replied, voice shaky.

"Leopardstar told me we would have to work together to defeat a great evil, but she wouldn't tell me what that evil was." Willowshine's blue eyes were round with worry. "I don't understand. How can we protect ourselves against something that not even StarClan knows about?"

Leafpool began to answer when something behind her caught Kestrelflight's attention. He let out a gasp, eyes going wide, and when Willowshine followed his gaze she let out a small whimper, tears filling her eyes. Leafpool turned to watch a small brown tabby tom, his eyes and pelt filled with stars, making his way towards him. A lump lodged itself in her throat, and she had to swallow hard before she could croak out a tentative greeting.

"Littlecloud?"

Labored, ragged breathing filled Jayfeather's ears as he stood over Briarlight. The brown molly's body was hot to the touch, trembling under his paw, and he quickly ran to grab a moss ball soaked with water. Since Leafpool had gone her fever had spiked in intensity, and nothing was bringing it down. He held the dripping ball out to her, gently bumping it against her lips. "Here's some water Briarlight," he murmured, his usually prickly exterior slipping away as he tried to comfort his friend. "Just one tiny sip, please." She jerked her head way, an agonized whine gurgling out of her, and he could hear her claws scraping against the sand as she struggled to move.

"Briarlight-" Jayfeather reached out to touch her when a spasm gripped her body. She growled in pain as her legs stiffened, her whole frame jerking. The sudden movement caused him to jump back, nearly tripping over his nest as another seizure gripped her body. Panic flared in his chest. What do I do? The sound of her labored wheezing filled the air, mixing with the sickly sweet smell of infection, made his stomach churn and everything in him screamed to run from the molly. He dug his claws into the ground.

As soon as it had started, it was over. Silence enveloped the two cats, and he slowly made his way towards his patient. "Briarlight?" Jayfeather whispered, placing his paw on her flank. Her body was still burning, but now she was eerily still, save for the barely noticeable rise and fall of her chest. If he strained his ears, the gray tom could still hear faint gurgling of her breathing. "Briarlight?" He called again, a little louder this time. No response.

Dread dug its claws deep into Jayfeather's heart as he kept begging the molly to wake up, desperately calling her name and pushing at her body. But even as he continued well into dawn, and even when Leafpool returned with a hollow look in her eyes, the brown molly would not wake.


End file.
